Harry & Hermione
by athenea10
Summary: Él tenía que escribir una novela en 30 días y necesitaba una taquígrafa... ¿Al final encontrará una ayuda? H


¡Hola a todos¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Yo con mucho tiempo libre… así que me he decidido a escribir esta nueva historia.

Está basada en una película "Alex & Emma" que siempre me ha gustado y como ayer volví a verla me dije que era una buena ocasión para hacer algo parecido. Para no armar mucho lío os explico que lo que está escrito en cursiva es un trozo de la novela que Alex, escritor, dicta a Emma. Claro que aquí los personajes son Harry y Hermione y los demás yo creo que los iréis descubriendo por las descripciones y todo eso… Por si no se nota he leído el séptimo libro y seguro que encontráis alguna referencia… Y, espero que todavía no haya ninguna duda (más que nada por todas las historias que he escrito), yo sólo escribo sobre Harry y Hermione ¿eh?

Bueno, espero que os guste. Otra cosa, no hay magia. Nada de magia. Ya lo siento pero es que no podía colarla por ahí cuando no pegaba nada de nada…

¡Ah! Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos. La película Alex & Emma no tengo ni idea a quien pertenece pero que conste que a mí no.

¡Nada! Espero algún comentario ¿vale? Tanto para seguir como para no.

¡Un abrazo!

* * *

Todo comenzó cuando contestó a un anuncio en el que se requería una taquígrafa para pasar a limpio una sentencia. Se necesitaba con extrema urgencia. ¿Cuánta gente podría desesperarse si no encontraba una taquígrafa a tiempo? Era raro pero ella disfrutaba con su trabajo. Siempre estaba de tribunal en tribunal ansiosa por cumplimentar perfectamente su trabajo. Era perfeccionista y muy trabajadora. Con sólo decir que se levantaba temprano para poder pasar al ordenador cientos de caracteres extraños a los ojos de cualquiera menos ella. Bueno, ya era hora de dejar de pensar en estupideces… y menos ahora que estaba frente a la oficina del prestigioso Bufete Harston, Pearsen & Bamburen. Está bien, no lo había oído en su vida y mirando bien el exterior del edificio cualquiera diría que tenía algo que ver con una oficina. De todas formas era hora de comprobarlo… para eso había venido ¿no? Según el anuncio las oficinas estaban en el primer piso. Miró la dudosa escalera que se presentaba delante de ella ¿podría subir con el peso de su bolso sin hundirse en algún escalón? Por suerte había aguantado y se encontraba frente a una puerta que no sabía cómo se sostenía en pie. Suspiró hondo, se alisó el traje y relajó sus hombros. Llamó dos veces antes de oír el ruido de alguien acercándose con cautela y utilizando la mirilla.

¿Quién es? – preguntó una voz varonil.

Vengo por el anuncio del periódico – contestó con la sonrisa más amable que tenía en su repertorio – Soy la taquígrafa.

¡Genial! – se abrió la puerta y en lugar de encontrarse con algún eficiente trabajador vestido con traje, se suponía que era una prestigiosa firma de abogados ¿no?, se encontró con un hombre de su edad enfundado en vaqueros y con una camiseta que difícilmente había conocido una lavadora en varios días.

¿Esto es Harston, Perarsen & Bamburen? – pregunta bastante estúpida si se tenía en cuenta que lo que había detrás de la puerta era el apartamento de un soltero bastante descuidado.

Sí, claro – acompañó su falsa afirmación con una sonrisa nerviosa de culpabilidad – Eh… estamos remodelando.

Ya – alzó las cejas – ¿y usted es?

Soy Harry – al ver que ella esperaba oír su apellido se apresuró a decir – Potter…

¿Harry Potter?

Exacto.

¿Es usted el dueño? – le preguntó con las cejas casi juntas.

El logo de la empresa es un alias.

Seguro… - suspiró y volvió a recoger su bolso en el que llevaba la pesada máquina – Encantada de conocerle señor Potter pero comprenderá que me vaya ¿verdad? – sin esperar ninguna contestación se encaminó a la escalera.

¡Espere! – aquel hombre se había acercado a ella intentando cortarle el paso.

Llevo un spray… se lo advierto – aunque no parecía ser peligroso. Después de la primera impresión de su atuendo esta vez se dedicó a estudiar su aspecto físico. Era un poco más alto que ella, su pelo era negro y parecía no haberse peinado en décadas… algo así como el suyo propio. Pero en ese rostro había dos detalles dignos de mención: unos extraordinarios ojos verdes y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la parte izquierda de su frente.

Vale, mensaje captado – levantó ambas manos para dejar claro que no iba a atacarla - ¿Por qué se va tan pronto señorita…?

Granger – no tenía porqué darle su nombre.

Entendido eso también – se tomó unos segundos para poner su mente en claro – Mire, señorita Granger, soy escritor y necesito una taquígrafa para poder pasar a limpio mi próxima novela.

Usted es un escritor – repitió alzando una ceja en señal de incredulidad – y me necesita para escribir una historia ¿verdad?

Eso he dicho.

¿Y por qué no ha puesto eso en el anuncio?

Porque así era más fácil que una taquígrafa viniese ¿no? Además que su profesión es un poco rara ¿no se ha dado cuenta? Ahora en la época de los ordenadores y grabadoras deben de tener poco trabajo… - mientras él se explicaba al viento ella bajaba rápidamente las escaleras - ¡Eh!

Perdón… creí que estaba recitando para su novela y no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos… - dijo sarcásticamente.

Auch… eso dolió – sonrió – Por favor… necesito terminar una novela en un mes… ¡le pagaré lo que sea!

¿Lo que sea¿Horas extras?

Lo que quiera - ¿parecía desesperado? Tal vez demasiado pero… necesitaba el dinero para la hipoteca así que…

Muy bien – subió lentamente las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la altura de Harry él le intentó quitar el bolso para ayudarla – No hace falta que sea tan caballeroso…

Muy bien – se encogió de hombros y la siguió hasta su propio apartamento.

Es… bonito – sabía que había quedado muy falso pero aún así intentó no demostrar su desconcierto. La planta de abajo, no se le ocurría otra forma de llamarlo, estaba formada por una pequeña cocina, un amplio salón con un cómodo sofá en medio y una mesa todo bordeado por unos ventanales que le conferían mucha luz. Al adentrarse un poco más se fijó en unas escaleras que llevaban a una especie de segundo piso encima de la cocina. Seguramente se trataba del dormitorio.

Gracias – respondió jovialmente.

Así que… - tomó asiento cuando se lo ofreció – eres escritor.

Exacto.

Escribes novelas.

Por ahora sólo una pero bueno… se hace lo que se puede – le guiñó un ojo con familiaridad.

Genial – le miraba fijamente. Seguramente estaba esperando algo. Pasaron un par de minutos - ¿Y bien?

¿Y bien qué? – parecía desorientado.

¿No me vas a enseñar la novela? – le preguntó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Cierto… cierto… - rebuscó por una estantería situada en algún sitio detrás de ella – Aquí tienes – se la tendió con aire de triunfo – como puedes observar soy yo – le dijo cuando ella comenzó a analizar la tapa del libro - ¿Qué haces?

¿Cómo que qué hago? – le preguntó con naturalidad – estoy leyendo el final de la novela.

¡No puedes hacer eso! – exclamó ofendido – los libros no se leen así…

Pues yo sí los leo así. Me fijo en el final, si me gusta lo compro y si no ni me molesto en leer un poco más – encogió los hombros con indiferencia al gesto que estaba impreso en la cara de Harry – Aja… - dijo cuando leyó el párrafo final – ahora me interesa leerlo – lo cerró con una sonrisa.

Muy bien… ¿entonces me va a ayudar señorita Granger? – preguntó con un poco de apuro.

Sí y puedes llamarme Hermione – se sentó en el sofá y puso su máquina encima de la mesita – Cuando quieras.

Gracias Hermione – comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Esto empieza a ser exasperante – rezongó cinco horas después Hermione que seguía sentada en la misma posición.

¿Puedes leerme lo que llevamos hasta ahora? – pidió Harry que estaba frente a una de las ventanas.

Era el verano sabático de Adam Shipley – repitió cansada.

Eso está bien ¿no?

Después de cinco horas no estoy muy segura… ¿y dices que tienes que hacer por lo menos trescientas hojas en treinta días? – en esas cinco horas, a parte de esperar pacientemente a que Harry tuviese una idea, habían hablado del motivo que tenía para acabar tan pronto una novela. La explicación era sencilla, le debía dinero a La Mafia Cubana y ellos habían destrozado su ordenador portátil. Ahora sólo le quedaba un mes para que se acabase el plazo de un año y por eso mismo había tenido que contratarla a ella.

¿Es mi imaginación o hay un pitido? – se apretó el oído derecho – Sí, hay un pitido…

No será el pánico – masculló Hermione ya harta de esperar a que Harry le dictara unas palabras.

Niebla… hay niebla por todas partes… creo que me estoy mareando… ¡juraría que me está subiendo la tensión!

Genial, encerrada con un escritor hipocondríaco… - se dispuso a recogerlo todo – Ha sido un placer Harry pero creo que me voy a ir.

¡No! – soltó de repente.

Está bien… - parecía desesperado así que le dio otra oportunidad – Tal vez si le pones un año… por ejemplo el verano sabático del año tal y pones cuatro cifras…

¡El inicio de una novela es lo más importante! – se acercó a ella – con eso enganchas al lector para que siga… si el inicio es demasiado escueto o demasiado recargado el lector se aburre.

Pues yo creo que este es demasiado escueto… Y ya estoy cansada de esperar – volvió a levantarse – En serio que lo siento pero…

¡Adam Shipley pensaba escribir la mejor novela de toda sucarrera! – e hizo el ademán de que ella comenzase a escribir – y si no la mejor una de ellas. Había decidido centrarse ese verano en escribirla. Era una especie de verano sabático. Claro que para poder costearse los gastos necesitaba otro empleo… algo que no le llevase mucho tiempo. Al final se decidió a aceptar un empleo de profesor particular para una familia adinerada francesa. Ese verano lo pasaría en St. Charles una isla del océano pacífico que fue descubierta en el siglo XVI por Jacques Cartier.

Nunca he oído hablar de esa isla – interrumpió Hermione - ¿Seguro que está en el Pacífico?

Claro – respondió Harry que en ese momento estaba mirando atentamente un anuncio en el que ponía "St. Charles".

Pues no me suena…

Me lo he inventado – confesó al final.

Pero entonces debería cambiar al descubridor ¿no?

¿Qué?

Me refiero a que Jacques Cartier existió así que la isla debería existir… una isla inventada un descubridor inventado, un descubridor real…

Ya está bien – le cortó Harry angustiado – Me gusta el nombre de la isla y se queda así.

Por supuesto… son tus personajes y haces con ellos lo que quieras…

Gracias por entenderlo – respondió con ironía y ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

Viajaba en tren con destino al ferry que lo llevaría hasta la isla cuando, sin quererlo, se encontró con una molesta compañía. Un hombre llamado Jhon Sow que era especialista en convertir un viaje de dos horas en uno de cuarenta y ocho. El hombre sentado frente a él era bajito, rechoncho y con unos pequeños ojos negros…

Odio que hagan eso – volvió a interrumpir.

¿Qué es lo que hago?

Eso… cuando has dicho Jhon Sow yo me lo he imaginado de una forma totalmente opuesta a la que has descrito… Por eso lo odio, cada vez que me imagino a un personaje el escritor invariablemente le cambia los rasgos.

Está bien – concedió Harry sentándose – El hombre sentado frente a él era alto, delgado, rubio y con unos ojos negros.

Grises

Ojos grises ¿contenta? – Hermione sólo sonrió – Bien… Cuando se cansó de relatarle los diferentes viajes que había vivido durante un periodo bastante extenso de su vida, se atrevió a preguntarle acerca de la suya.

_¿Y qué es lo que le lleva a St. Charles amigo?_

_Impartiré durante el verano clases de inglés a los dos hijos de la señora Polina Delacroix._

_¿Polina?_

_Exacto¿la conoce?_

_Sí, tengo entendido que su familia tiene problemas económicos… Algo sobre que espera el fallecimiento de su abuela para poder liquidar sus deudas._

_¿No tienen capital?_

_Exacto. __Pero yo que usted no me preocuparía por su paga – le guiñó un ojo._

_¿Puedo preguntarle el motivo de tal afirmación?_

_Es fácil, está a punto de casarse con un hombre con total disposición monetaria…_

_¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?_

_Porque yo soy ese hombre – le sonrió._

¡Genial! – interrumpió nuevamente Hermione.

¿Y ahora qué pasa?

¿No te parece demasiada casualidad que Adam se encuentre con el prometido de Polina en un tren?

Bueno, la verdad es que primero iba a ser sólo el que le comunicase al lector los problemas monetarios de la familia Delacroix… pero después me di cuenta de que estaría preocupado por su futuro en la isla, así que hice que Sow fuera el mecenas que le asegurase una estancia confortable y así no huiría del tren en marcha – soltó una pequeña risa.

¿En serio que no sabías lo que iba a pasar?

La verdad es que yo sólo creo los personajes, después les dejo a ellos que sigan su camino… les dejo que cuenten ellos su historia.

Increíble… - farfulló.

_Por fin llegaron al puerto de St. Charles. Había gente altiva por todos los lados. Los mayordomos, ayudas de cámara e incluso niñeras les seguían serviciales de un lado a otro. Una pequeña orquesta se encargaba de amenizar la espera a tanta clase alta apiñada. Todos vestían pulcros vestidos blancos que hacían juego con el inmaculado puerto. Lo único que destacaban eran unas banderolas de colores que iluminaban aquel deslumbrante paisaje monocromo. Adam tiraba de sus maletas intentando pasar por la pasarela infestada de mayordomos que corrían a recoger las pertenencias de algún amigo o pariente de su señor. Llegó casi resoplando hasta el final en el que le esperaba una mujer joven; probablemente un par de años menor que él. Como todos los demás vestía de blanco pero lo más llamativo de su indumentaria, lo que sin duda alguna conseguía llamar la atención por encima de todos, era su larga melena pelirroja que ondeaba al viento como dándole la bienvenida. Miró fijamente aquellos ojos marrones que le saludaron brevemente hasta que bajaron hasta donde sus dos hijos correteaban. Adam sintió una descarga eléctrica e incluso creyó haber oído una música totalmente distinta a la que tocaba la orquesta. Con todo el aplomo que fue capaz de reunir se preparó para la inminente conversación._

_Señor Shipley, soy Polina Delacroix y estos son mis dos hijos Hugo de siete años y Rose de cinco. Saludad al señor Shipley – detuvo la loca carrera de los dos niños._

_Es un placer conocerle – saludó Rose mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia con su faldita blanca. Hugo ni siquiera se paró a saludar y se escondió en las faldas de su madre._

_El placer es mío pequeños._

_Este es mi padre – continuó señalando a un hombre bajito, con poco pelo y rechoncho – y ella es una muy buena amiga de mi padre – su tono de voz cambió a hastío y recelo – Y este es el señor Jhon Sow – señaló al que había sido su compañía durante todo el trayecto._

_Nos conocemos – contestaron al mismo tiempo provocando una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro de Polina._

_Muy bien, Charles recoja las maletas del señor Shipley y cárguelas en el auto._

_No es necesario – replicó Adam mientras cargaba sus propias maletas – puedo hacerlo yo solo – pero el mayordomo ya se había acercado para recogerlas. Después de una pequeña batalla de tira y afloja el mayordomo tiró con fuerza y se llevó las dos maletas – Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir. Después de encaminó detrás de su nueva jefa. Al contemplar el grácil vaivén de sus caderas y cómo el viento se empeñaba en juguetear con su pelo perdió la noción del sitio en el que estaba. Tanto que sin querer se tropezó con unas maletas haciendo que su trasero conociese dolorosamente el suelo._

¡Es muy gracioso! – comentó Hermione sonriendo.

Me alegra que te guste – comentó Harry.

¿En serio que no tenías nada de esto preparado?

No – se levantó del sofá y dejó que Hermione recogiese sus cosas - ¿Vendrás mañana?

Claro que sí – una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara – Mañana traeré las hojas escritas a ordenador. Creo que al final conseguirás escribir esa novela.

Eso espero… por mi bien – Harry le abrió la puerta - ¿Nos vemos mañana a las nueve?

A las nueve en punto – dijo a modo de despedida y desapareció escaleras abajo.


End file.
